Juntos
by mconstanzass
Summary: One-Shot Miku y Zorome siete años después de finalizada la guerra contra el VIRM


Era extraño, el tiempo parecía pasar demasiado deprisa para el.

Ya habían pasado siete años desde que tuvieron su ultima batalla y se sentía tan lejano de esa sensación de satisfacción que le producían estas.

Zorome había crecido al igual que el resto de los parásitos, pero sentía que no había recorrido ni la mitad del camino que ellos.

Mientras veía como Ikuno y Naomi ayudaban a toda la población con sus investigaciones; a la par estaba Futoshi que dedicó su amor a la comida para poder compartirla con el mundo y de paso estaba al inicio de formar su propia familia; en otro lado estaba Mitsuru y Kokoro que ya no sólo eran ellos dos, tenían a dos hermosos niños que irradiaban alegría por todos lados y un tercero en camino; Ichigo y Goro no se quedaban atrás, los dos ayudaban a la nueva sociedad a su manera, ella apoyando la organización y el con sus viajes de descubrimiento, se complementaban.

Pero Zorome no sabía que quería para su vida aparte de enseñarle a los niños en la escuela.

Bien veía como Miku ayudaba con los niños a Kokoro y eso la hacia ver linda, tenía la sensación de que su antigua compañera sería una buena madre, tambien la observaba durante la temporada escolar y era imposible no destacar la habilidad que ella tenía para tratar a esas pequeñas bestias.

Ese día como una buena costumbre, era acompañado por Ai, quien desde que era consciente de su alrededor tenía un afán por el castaño, afán que se podría comparar por el apego que tenía con su padre.

Iban caminando por _"Delphinium Colony"_ más bien Zorome caminaba y la pequeña iba colgada a su espalda.

- _Zorome ¿Por qué eres tan malo con la tía Miku? -_ pregunta la ojiverde

\- _¿Tú mamá no te enseñó los honoríficos?_ \- contrarrestó el muchacho

\- _Mi papá dice que no tengo porque usarlos contigo_ \- se defendió Ai con una sonrisa triunfante ante los consejos de su padre

\- _Ese idiot..._ _tonto -_

 _\- ¿Tu quieres a Miku-chan? -_ pregunta la pequeña con inocencia en su voz

\- _Claro, hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo -_

 _\- No así tonto, como mi papi quiere a mi mami -_ se especifico ella

El muchacho frenó su caminar casi de forma instantánea y maniobró para que Ai bajara de su espalda.

\- _¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas enana? -_

- _Solo hice dos -_ respondió Ai con su tierna inocencia a flor de piel

\- _No es cierto -_ acotó dudoso Zorome y observandola con los ojos entrecerrados

Ai sólo soltó una carcajada y sin avisar comenzó a correr en dirección del puente que unía " _Delphinium Colony"_ con " _Argentea Colony"_.

\- _Sí Mitsuru se entera de que la enana se me escapa cada vez que sale conmigo no la dejara estar nunca más conmigo -_

Zorome se quejó para si mismo y rápidamente hizo a un lado la frustración para comenzar a caminar en la dirección que había corrido Ai.

No apresuró el paso, bien sabía que ella se esconderia en algún árbol para intentar asustarlo como siempre.

Cuando llego a su colonia, no logró divisar a la niña por ningún lado, así que decidió caminar entre los árboles como si no estuviera buscando a nadie.

\- _Zorome-senpai... -_ se escuchó desde algún lado logrando alertar al chico

\- _Ai no es gracioso, tu papá me va a regañar si te pasa algo, además se escucha tonto si me dices senpai -_ Zorome parecía no tener paciencia ante la situación a la que lo había arrastrado Ai

- _Primero debes responderme -_

\- _¿Qué cosa? -_ gruño

\- _¿Quieres a mi tía Miku? -_ volvió a preguntar ella

\- _Eso ya te lo respondí, ¿por que quieres saberlo? -_ Zorome logró encontrar el árbol donde se estaba refugiando la menor y camino lentamente hasta encararla

\- _Miku-chan quiere tener un bebé como mi hermanito, la escuche diciendole eso a mi Mamá -_ se explicó Ai logrando que el rostro de Zorome de descompusiera por la información revelada

\- _¿Por que a ella la respetas? -_ él realmente no sabia como procesar las palabras de Ai, así que prefirió distraerla con otra pregunta

\- _Goro-san me dijo que a las futuras mamitas hay que respetarlas y tu eres mi amigo_ _no puedo decirte Zorome-san y tu dijiste que suena tonto si te digo senpai_ _; si tu dices que quieres a Miku-chan porque no la ayudas a conseguir su propio bebé -_

Esa niña de seis años realmente sabía como sorprenderlo, se había quedado sin palabras ante la mera idea y para Ai parecía haber sido la mejor hipótesis del mundo, al menos eso representaba esa gran sonrisa sin un diente que le estaba regalando en ese momento.

\- _Tener un hijo... -_ susurró para si mismo

\- _Así es, ¡así mi hermanito tendrá un amigo con quien jugar cuando nazca! -_

 _\- Vamos, ya casi es la hora de almorzar, tú papá me va a regañar si llegas_ _tarde -_

Zorome estaba evadiendo la situación, aunque no era por incomodidad, era porque Ai es una niña demasiado extrovertida que le encanta cotillar con Miku y cualquiera de sus palabras podría ser usadas en su contra y realmente el no tenía intenciones de discutir o ser regañado por ella.

 _\- ¿Algún día no le tendrás miedo a mi papá? -_ consulta Ai poniendose de pie con la ayuda del tronco que estaba a sus espaldas

\- _El día que deje de discutir con Miki por tonterías_ -dicho esto le ofrecio su mano a la menor, quien la tomo sin objetar

Durante el camino las preguntas comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza.

 _¿Cómo sería hacer un bebé? ¿Miku lo aceptaría sí se ofreciera para ayudarla? ¿Por qué se estaba preguntando todo eso ante una simple especulación de una niña?_

Esas y otras preguntas inundaron el subconsciente del antiguo código 666, aunque una interrogante llegó a su mente, logrando cohibirlo un poco.

 _¿Cómo se sentiría besar a Miku?_

Podía sentir la presión que Ai ejercía en su mano y aún así la curiosidad estaba haciendo su trabajo con el y conociéndose la ansiedad lo consumiria tarde o temprano.

Nuevamente tenia curiosidad por saber que se sentía unir sus labios con los de otra persona, aunque estaba seguro que la curiosidad era más por saber que se sentiría que los otros labios fueran los de su amiga.

El día avanzó más rápido de lo normal para el muchacho; temprano había dejado a Ai con sus padres y ahora que era de noche se encontraba vagando por la escuela, aunque algo fuera de temporada.

Ese día en especial sentia que el edificio se veía demasiado grande, quizás porque las pequeñas bestias estaban en sus meses de descanso.

Cuando iniciaron el proyecto para la escuela se sorprendió por esa necesidad de mostrarle a los niños todo lo que sabía, nunca pensó que Miku lo acompañaría nuevamente en esa travesía. Los dos hacían un trabajo genial como maestros, habían acordado que los niños comenzarían a asistir al cumplir los cuatro años, aunque tuvieron que hacer la excepción con cierta rubia de ojos verdes que era la unica con cuatro años cuando la construcción del edificio había terminado.

El castaño no se percató de cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero si fue consciente de que sus pies lo llevaron a un salón en especifico.

" _Primer año Strelizia"_ _\- Miku-sensei_

Abrió lentamente la puerta y se exalto al ver una silueta al fondo del salón.

\- _¿Qué haces aquí Zorome? -_

- _¿Cómo sabias_

 _\- Eres el único aparte de mi que puede entrar, nosotros estamos a cargo de la escuela -_ Miku respondió de forma monótona como si no le hubiera afectado que la interrumpieran

\- _¿Te sientes bien?_ \- consulta el, ya que Miku sigue dándole la espalda

 _\- Sí, no te preocupes_ -

Algo raro había en esa respuesta, era demasiado sencilla para provenir de Miku y sobre todo porque iba dirigida hacia el.

\- _No... no estoy bien_ \- susurra ella para si misma pero las palabras si lograron llegar a los oídos de Zorome

El muchacho se acercó rápidamente hasta Miku y cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella pudo escuchar como sollozaba, dejándolo totalmente asustado.

\- ¿ _Estas enferma? ¿Te duele algo?_ \- tan rápido como habló se ubicó en frente de ella para poder observar su rostro, aunque la oscuridad dificultaba la tarea un poco

\- _Ikuno me ha hecho unos exámenes y mi envejecimiento acelerado me ha quitado algo_ \- ella comenzó a llorar, logrando desorientar completamente a Zorome

\- _No entiendo..._ -

\- _Yo nunca voy a poder tener una familia como la de Kokoro, mi cuerpo nunca va a poder tener un bebé_ \- las lagrimas corrían sin pudor por el rostro de la pelirroja y ella ya no se detenía de mostrar su pena frente a Zorome

No sabía que hacer, nunca espero que eso sucediera, hasta el momento la mayoría de las parásitos estaban teniendo bebés sin problemas, es más tenían una amiga que confirmaba todo mito sobre los embarazos, la misma Kokoro les había mostrado que una mujer podían tener más de un embarazo sin problemas, pero al parecer ahí estaba la primera afectada por el excesivo uso de glóbulos amarillos en su infancia.

- _Yo... hace tiempo... ¡quería tener mi propia família Zorome!, ¡quería cuidar a mis propios hijos_! - su llanto se intensificó a medida que había gritado

\- _Miku..._ -

\- _Estoy segura que con estoy ni siquiera voy a conseguir a alguien que me quiera_ -

\- ¡ _Oye!_ \- grita Zorome, cogiendole el rostro para poder verla a los ojos - _Que no puedas tener hijos no significa que nadie te va a querer, habemos muchas personas que te queremos sin ser tus hijos, incluso yo, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo discutamos_ -

\- _Zorome_... -

\- _¡Y si nadie se enamora de ti, aquí voy a estar yo!_ \- se sentía impotente, pero no era porque Miku no pudiera tener un bebé, era por verla llora y que ella asegurara que nadie la iba a querer por su reciente situación

\- _No quiero quedarme sola -_ dicho esto se abrazó al cuerpo de su compañero, sin importarle que el pudiera rechazar tal muestra de afecto

\- _Oye idiota, no vas a quedarte sola, yo voy a estar contigo siempre, somos compañeros ¿No? -_ le susurró

Miku no respondió solo afianzó más su abrazó. Nunca espero que el inmaduro Zorome fuera capaz de decir esas cosas y que de paso la hiciera sentir bien.

A final de cuentas a ninguno de los dos les disgustaba la idea de estar siempre juntos, ya llevaban tiempo así.


End file.
